onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Henry (Wish Realm)
Sir Henry, also known as Prince Henry, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the tenth episode of the sixth season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Jared S. Gilmore, and is the Wish Realm version of Henry Mills. History On Emma's birthday, Henry is late for the celebration as he was practicing for his upcoming knighting ceremony. Emma and his grandparents, King David and Queen Snow, are understanding and assure him that it is fine. Seeing the sword Emma is holding, Henry assumes it is for him for the ceremony and takes it. His family assures him that his father would be proud of him, though Henry expresses grief in not knowing him, and they pause for a moment to look at his portrait before continuing with the festivities. Despite the threat of the Evil Queen's return, King David and Queen Snow continue on with Henry's knighting ceremony. Before Snow can pronounce the boy as Sir Henry, the Evil Queen barges in and freezes the king and queen in place as Emma and Henry watch. The Queen proclaims she will destroy their lives and implies only a hero like Emma can stop her, but Emma simply begs for mercy. Disappointed, the Queen tells Emma to come once she has found a hero and then teleports to her palace with Snow and David. Henry is concerned about his grandparents, but Emma assures him that they will be fine. Unfortunately, her only plan is to give up the kingdom. Henry tags along as she heads to the palace to confront the Queen. After seeing the Queen crush Snow and David's heart, an enraged Henry threatens to kill her to avenge his grandparents, and even though she refuses to fight him, he hurls his sword at her. In this instance, Emma's memories of the real world return, as she realizes she would've never wanted Henry to become a killer. She then uses her magic to freeze Henry and his sword in place, sparing the Queen, who is actually Regina from the real world. At some point after Emma and Regina have left, Henry gathers soldiers from his kingdom and they ride with him to rescue Emma from who they believe is the Evil Queen. When Henry and the men approach the side of the river, Emma and Regina quickly hide from them, which gives Henry the false impression that the pair already went past the river. Before crossing the river, he ushers the soldiers to make haste with him to save Emma and capture the Queen. After Regina's darker self, the Queen, comes to this realm seeking a fresh start with Robin of Locksley, Henry mistakes her for the same Queen who killed his grandparents. He holds her responsible for their deaths, but the Queen and Robin escape to the other Enchanted Forest before he can capture her. }} Family ---- Trivia Character Notes= Character Notes *According to Adam Horowitz, if Henry is still named the same in the Wish Realm, despite being named after Regina's father, it is because the "history" the wish created was different than the one in the real Enchanted Forest.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/806293321840590848 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References nl:Henry Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters